Quiero el poder
by Just A Reject
Summary: Chris Redfield, Jake Muller y Leon Kennedy eran los vicepresidentes de una gran compañía, y los tres debían luchar para que su jefe máximo, Albert Wesker, le diera el mandato a uno de ellos. Pero la presión y la sed de poder llevarán a cada uno de los vicepresidentes al borde de la desesperación, y en ese momento justo aparece lo que ellos necesitaban: Las distracciones.
1. Capítulo 1: Mantente en el trabajo

_**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom.**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo:**_

 _Chris Redfield era un hombre exitoso, uno de los tres vicepresidentes de una enorme empresa tecnológica y con todo el dinero que podrías imaginar. Al igual que sus amigos y compañeros Leon y Jake, debía luchar por conseguir que su jefe, el líder máximo de la compañía, le brindara el puesto que él desocuparía cuando muriera._  
 _Sin embargo, no era tarea fácil. El Sr. Wesker era un hombre frío al que no le importaba nada más que la compañía, el dinero, y sí mismo. Estaba prohibida toda clase de distracción si querían entrar en el visto bueno del jefe, así que todos se esforzaban por mantener la cabeza en el trabajo al menos hasta ascender. Pero la presión, el cansancio y la sed de poder llevarán a cada uno de ellos al borde de la desesperación, y en ese momento aparece justo lo que ellos necesitaban: La distracción. Las tres hermosas distracciones con nombre y apellidos: Jill Valentine, Ada Wong y Sherry Birkin._  
 _Sólo debían rezar para que ni el jefe ni los otros vicepresidentes los descubrieran._

 _Contiene Aeon, Cleve, Valenfield y Shake._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

-...y Chris, tú debes asegurarte de que la base de datos esté perfectamente para mañana a primera hora, si veo una falla habrá problemas - Dijo mi jefe mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa de caoba - No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a este cliente, nos traerá millones si hacemos todo bien.-

-De acuerdo - Respondí inseguro, eran ya las 8 p.m y recién jueves, a esta altura debía comprar diez litros de café diarios para mantenerme lúcido.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora pónganse a trabajar holgazanes, un minuto menos de trabajo es un minuto menos de ganancia para la empresa.- Sonrió a toda la gente que se encontraba en la junta con esa sonrisa maligna que siempre tenía y salió caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje hecho a medida.

Los demás se dirigieron a sus puestos y cuchicheaban en voz baja acerca de cuánto odiaban a Albert Wesker.

-Oye Chris, ¿te encuentras bien?- Dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Sí Leon, solo un poco cansado eso es todo.-

-¿No has dormido bien?-

-No he dormido nada desde el lunes.-

-Seguramente estuvo en el _"Black Pearl"_ toda la noche.- Bromeó Jake mientras se acercaba.

El Black Pearl era un lugar donde iban todos los hombres despechados a buscar una noche de consuelo con mujeres que a cambio de unos pocos dólares hacían lo que pidieras sin pensárselo dos veces.

-No soy tú, Jake.- Me reí mientras él también lo hacía.

-Yo no necesito esas cosas.-

-No te hagas el puro Muller.- Dijo Leon riendo.

-¿Qué tanto parloteo oigo aquí? - Habló nuestro jefe detrás de nosotros con su típico rostro que no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Sr. Wesker, sólo estábamos charlando con Chris acerca de este nuevo cliente que piensa invertir en nosotros.- Mintió Leon.

-En ese caso...- Se ablandó el jefe -...es un hombre muy poderoso, dueño de más de cincuenta casinos en Las Vegas y nos quiere para asegurar todos sus casinos y su bóveda privada.-

Cuando Jake iba a hablar, la secretaria llamó.

-Señor, está el señor Nivans en la línea de espera. Quiere hablar con usted, parece urgente.-

-Gracias Hunnigan, en seguida voy. Caballeros, pónganse a trabajar.- Dijo y salió de la habitación detrás de su secretaria.

-Bien, ya oyeron al jefe, ¡A trabajar!- Habló Jake, para luego encaminarse a su oficina y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

-Chris, ¿estás seguro que quieres quedarte? Puedo cubrirte.-

-Gracias Leon - Dije levantándome - Pero tú ya tienes mucho sobre tu plato y yo también, lo último que quiero es ponerte en un lío a ti. Vamos a trabajar.-

La noche cada vez se hacía más oscura y sólo quedaba mi café de starbucks como compañero de trabajo. Todos se habían ido y s óo quedábamos Jake, Leon, Hunnigan y yo. Todo el edificio estaba desierto y nosotros continuábamos trabajando pasadas las diez de la noche. Varias veces me han dado ganas de demandar a Albert Wesker por explotación a sus empleados, pero luego recuerdo que si lo hago nunca podré obtener el mandato de esta compañía. Mis años de trabajo duro y esfuerzo serán recompensados como se debe si sigo haciendo la santa voluntad del jefe, yo lo sé.  
Sin embargo, trabajar aquí es prácticamente toda tu vida. Entrar a las diez de la mañana a trabajar y salir prácticamente a las doce no hacía mi vida muy divertida. No tengo amigos, no tengo novia, mis padres viven en Europa y mi hermana probablemente estará en algún lado de la ciudad viviendo lejos de su ocupado y estresado hermano. Me abandonó luego de dos años viviendo juntos por un idiota que la invitó a vivir con él y ella accedió poniendo como excusa que yo no estaba para cuidar a mi hermana. Lo que no entiende Claire es que ya ha crecido, tiene veinticinco años y aún así se cree una niña. No importa de todos modos, cuando lleve el mando de toda la compañía todo mi esfuerzo tendrá valor. Que suerte que Wesker fue lo suficientemente egoísta e idiota como para no tener siquiera un hijo a quien dejarle su legado.

Unos toques a mi puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante.-

-Chris, Leon, Hunnigan y yo ya nos vamos, ¿Vienes?-

-Claro, déjame apagar el computador.-

Luego de deshacerme de los cientos de vasos de café en mi escritorio y con el computador apagado salimos del edificio con Jake conversando de cualquier tema.  
Al llegar junto a los demás, cada uno tomó su auto y luego de saludarnos nos dirigimos a casa.  
Mi apartamento no quedaba tan lejos por lo que anduve despacio ya que conducir con sueño no era la mejor opción. Encendí la radio y la voz de Axl Rose resonó en todo el auto, manteniéndome así despierto y lúcido con sus chillidos agudos.  
Llegué a mi casa y dejé las llaves de mi auto arriba de la mesa. Me duché y comí unas rebanadas de pizza mirando un poco de televisión, cuando mi celular suena. Miro la pantalla y el nombre de mi hermana aparece en ella.

-Hola Claire, creí que te habías olvidado de tu hermano.- Bromeé.

-Hola bobo, ¿Cómo crees que me olvidar a de ti?- La oí reír.

-No lo sé, te fuiste con ese idiota y abandonaste a tu hermano querido.-

-Steve no es idiota, y no te abandoné, eres tú el que tiene la cabeza metida en Union Technologies veinte horas al día.-

-Ya, ya, ¿Para qué me llamabas Claire?- Rodé los ojos.

-Iba a invitarte a cenar el sábado en la noche ¿Qué te parece? llevaré a una amiga, tú deberías llevar a alguien también.-

-No lo sé Claire, el domingo trabajo...-

-¡Oh vamos Chris! - Gruñó mi hermana del otro lado del teléfono - ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la vida mientras puedas en vez de quedarte todo el tiempo como un ermitaño?-

Pensé un momento en lo que me decía Claire y ella tenía un punto. Veintiséis años y mi vida social no podía estar más hundida en la nada.

-De acuerdo, iré. Llevaré a dos personas conmigo.-

-¡Yeiii! - Gritó emocionada - Nos vemos el sábado hermano mayor, y no hagas planes para este sábado o iré a tu casa y cortaré tu cabeza.-

-No lo haré hermana, nos vemos el sábado.-

-Adiós.- Colgó.

-Bien, ahora a convencer a Leon y Jake para que salgan de la cueva el sábado igual que yo.-

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió ayer en la noche de la nada y me pareció un poco...interesante de escribir.**

 **Además quería hacer una ffic Valenfield así que pensé, ¿Por qué no?**

 **Agradecería que comentaran qué les parece y si les gusta o no, etc. Así sabré si seguir o no :)**

 **Bueno eso, gracias a los que leen, de verdad significa mucho para mí :3**


	2. Capítulo 2: Buen trabajo, Chris Redfield

_**Hola! Antes que nada, los personajes no son míos lamentablemente, son de Capcom.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, a leer!**_

* * *

-¿Una cena con tu hermana? ¡Desde luego que acepto! - Dijo Jake con un brillo en sus ojos que me disgustaba.

Le di un zape en la cabeza y él se quejó.

-¡Auch!-

-Cuida tus palabras cuando te refieres a mi hermana Muller. - Lo reprendí - Además, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, tiene novio.-

-¿Y desde cuándo eso es malo? - Preguntó Leon sin entender. Claro, ¿Qué podía él entender? Era hijo único.

-Desde que su novio puede ser un posible idiota que solo busque sexo.- Respondió Jake.

-O un loco psiquiátrico que quiera matarla.- Continué.

-O simplemente un imbécil a tiempo completo.- Finalizó Jake.

Leon quedó pensativo mientras se apoyaba sobre su escritorio. Estábamos en la hora de descanso y mis intentos por convencer a los chicos de venir conmigo no han sido en vano. Quitando el claro echo de que Jake quería ir porque Claire estaría allí.

-Entiendo, pero creo que tú también deberías dejar que ella haga su vida por su cuenta en vez de controlarla tanto.- Respondió Leon y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Tú no entiendes nada, eso es porque no tienes hermanas.-

-Yo tampoco tengo hermanas pero aun así entiendo.- Dijo Jake.

-Pero Leon es diferente.- Contesté.

-De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema antes de que Chris en vez de invitarnos a una cena nos invite a mi funeral.- Rió Leon -Así que... ¿Cena con tu hermana mañana en la noche?-

-Con ella y unas amigas, me dijo que también llevara gente y como son lo único parecido a un amigo que tengo, aquí estoy haciéndoles la oferta.-

-No sé si eso fue un halago o un insulto - Rió Jake y Leon asintió.

Reí con ellos y me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta mientras me sentaba en una silla de por allí cerca.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vienen o no?-

-Por mí no hay problema, quitar la cabeza del trabajo una noche no me viene mal.- Dijo Leon asintiendo.

-¿Y tú Jake?-

-Claro, opino lo mismo que Leon.-

Sonreí.

-Además de que estará tu hermana...- Continuó Jake.

-Cállate.-

-Era una broma no te enojes.- Dijo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Está decidido, mañana a las 8 en...- Revisé mi celular buscando el mensaje de texto que Claire me envió esta mañana -...Russell's.-

-¿Russell's? - Preguntó Jake - ¿Donde carajos se encuentra eso? -

-Les paso la dirección por mensaje de texto.-

-¿Hay que llevar traje?- Preguntó Leon mirando con disgusto su traje gris.

-No creo.- Dije haciendo una mueca, tan aburrido como él de usar un traje todos los días.

-¡La hora de descanso terminó holgazanes! ¡A trabajar! - Gritó el jefe desde afuera de mi oficina y Leon y Jake se fueron a las suyas.

Apenas comencé a trabajar de nuevo en el computador mi jefe entró por la puerta y se sentó en la silla en frente a mi escritorio sin siquiera decir buenos días. Él tan sobrevio como siempre.

-Chris, tengo que hablar contigo.- Dijo y pude sentir su mirada penetrante detrás de sus lentes oscuros. Siempre me pregunté si la razón por la cual usa lentes oscuros es para intimidar al personal.

-¿Ocurre algo Sr. Wesker?- Dije dejando todo mi trabajo de lado de inmediato para prestarle toda mi atención.

-Sí - Dijo frío y seco y mi cuerpo tembló. ¿Tendrá que ver con los arreglos de la base de datos para ese gran cliente nuestro? Y si es así, ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿se me pasó un numero? ¿una letra? ¿un guión? Si tuvo un solo error estoy frito.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Pregunté tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta al pensar que algo había salido mal.

-Has dejado perfecta la base de datos, no has tenido ni un solo error y lo que es mejor, el millonario de Las Vegas quedó impresionado por tanto trabajo duro y esfuerzo, ¡y hasta quiere adelantar el papeleo para iniciarlo la próxima semana!- Dijo con una mueca que supuse era su mejor sonrisa de felicidad.- Una vez más te has lucido, Chris Redfield.-

Suspiré y sentí como un enorme peso se desvanecía de mi hombros rápidamente. Casi medio dormido y con ya varios vasos de café ingeridos aun puedo hacer un buen trabajo, eso me alegra muchísimo.

-Muchas gracias señor. - Agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Continúa así Chris, y mi legado será tuyo.- Sonrió con su sonrisa típica y malévola. ¿Esto tenía doble sentido o me lo estaba diciendo de verdad?

-Por supuesto, señor.-

Mi jefe se retiró de mi oficina con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir palabra alguna y continué trabajando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi desempeño laboral crecía cada día más y ya veía la oficina del último piso con mi nombre escrito en letras doradas en la puerta principal.

Mi vida social podía ser un asco, podía no tener amigos, ni novia, ni personas con las cuales reunirme los fines de semana a tomar un trago en el bar, pero realmente luego de esto, no me importaba en lo absoluto ser un marginado social.

Porque, seamos sinceros, ¿A quién le interesaría una buena vida social teniendo un desempeño laboral tan bueno y estar a punto de dirigir una empresa multimillonaria?

* * *

 **Hello! ¿Como están? Aquí nuevo capítulo de esta rara historia que salió de mi mente de la nada por alguna razón aparente y que ya tiene 2 reviews, 2 favoritos, 3 seguidores... soy tan feliz :') Dejando de lado las tonterías, quiero agradecer a aquellos que me dejaron review o que dieron fav o follow porque aunque sean poquitos significa que alguien lee lo que escribo :3**

 **En el próximo capítulo será la famosa cena con los Redfield y tengo cosas estupendas planeadas para el próximo capítulo. Sé que este estuvo bastante aburrido pero necesitaba hacerlo pues...bueno, a lo largo de la historia ya se darán cuenta.**

 **Romel: Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te guste la idea de la historia, espero ver más de tus reviews!**

 **TheFanfictionGuy: Thanks for the review but if you didn't know I'm traducing this story at english and you can find it on my profile :)**

 **Besos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, déjame un review si te gustó, es gratis :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: Distracciones

**Hola! Los personajes no son míos (excepto Audrey), el resto pertenecen a Capcom.**

 **PDV = Punto de vista.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Jake PDV.**

Decidí que esta noche caminaría. Era una noche calurosa y el aire que corría era fresco, el clima estaba perfecto para ir caminando.

Hoy tenía la cena con Chris y su hermana, Claire Redfield. Me encantaba actuar delante de Chris como que me moría por su hermana solo para ver su cara. Era gracioso hacerlo enojar.

La ciudad estaba llena de luces y personas que salían a todas partes: a bailar, restaurantes, al cine, al teatro... todos disfrutando de la vida. Aunque ahora podría considerarme perfectamente uno más de todos ellos.

A mitad de camino hacia el restaurant, vi a una chica en un callejón siendo acosada por tres hombres de gran masa muscular. Uno la estaba tomando fuertemente del brazo mientras ella intentaba zafarse.

-¿A dónde va una chica tan linda como tú a estas horas y por aquí?- Preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Me dirijo a un fantástico lugar llamado qué te importa.- Contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Serás pe...-Uno de ellos iba a golpearla cuando decidí que era tiempo de intervenir.

Antes de que el puño del hombre tocara la cara de la chica lo frené con mi mano interponiéndome entre ellos, podía ser un empresario que pasara todo el día delante de una computadora, pero sí sabía defenderme.

-Me parece que forzar a una mujer es de muy poco hombre, ¿no creen?- Dije una vez el grandote había bajado su puño con sorpresa.

-No te metas idiota.- Dijo el que tomaba a la chica por el brazo.

-No me digas qué hacer. Suéltala.-

-Déjalo Hans, quiere hacerse el héroe delante de la chica.- Rió el que faltaba y sin dudarlo estrellé mi puño contra su cara. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y los otros dos lo miraron tendido en el suelo. El que sostenía a la chica la soltó y arrojó hacia un lado y ella pegó un grito. Los dos hombres se vinieron encima mío y comenzaron a golpearme.

Intenté defenderme como pude mientras oía a la chica gritar que me soltaran. Golpeé a ambos en el estómago, luego me enfoqué en uno solo y también lo noqueé. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta hacia el último en pie de los tres cuando me tomó desprevenido y me golpeó tirándome al suelo.

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltalo!- Gritaba la mujer rubia, pero él hizo caso omiso a su petición.

Una sirena de policía sonó a lo lejos y el hombre recogió a sus acompañantes a la velocidad de la luz y huyeron. La chica corrió hacia mi y me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Oh dios te han lastimado mucho! ¡Cuánto lo siento!-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Dije mientras tocaba mi mandíbula que se sentía un poco adolorida.

Se me quedó mirando fijo tratando de buscar otras heridas además de mi mandíbula pero no encontró nada grave. La verdad es que, mirándola más de cerca, la chica era bonita. Cabello rubio, ojos grices, delgada, alta, toda una belleza.

-No debí huír de casa, soy una tonta.- Dijo una vez salimos del callejón hacia la luz de los faroles y se sentó en una banca colocando sus manos en su cara.

-¿Por qué huíste de casa?- Pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Mamá y yo peleamos.-

Guardé silencio, no sabía qué decirle pues yo no tenía mamá desde hace mucho tiempo, no supe lo que era enojarme con ella o verla todos los días después de la escuela preparándome el almuerzo.

-No deberían hacerlo.- Aconsejé - En lugar de eso, piensen en lo afortunadas que son de tenerse la una a la otra, hay muchas personas que desearían tener a su madre con ellos.-

-A veces desearía no tenerla, todo sería más fácil.-

-Créeme, no querrás saber lo que es vivir sin alguien como una madre.-

-Lo dices como si supieras lo que se siente.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, probablemente pensando - Tú... ¿Tú no tienes madre?-

Agaché la cabeza. Solía ser un hombre de pocas palabras, no mostrar mis sentimientos ni tampoco confiar en las personas, pero el querer hacer sentir mejor a esta chica me estaba costando el derrumbar esa muralla, aunque probablemente no la volvería a ver nunca más así que ¿de qué me preocupo?

-Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado.- Susurró.

-Está bien, ella murió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Nunca tuve padre así que acabé en un orfanato.-

Su cara se tornó triste.

-Yo tampoco tengo padre, él nos abandonó a mi y a mi mamá hace mucho tiempo.-

-A nosotros también.-

-Supongo que...tenemos algo en común.- Susurró sonriendo.

La miré y reí también.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Sherry Birkin, ¿Y tú eres...?-

-Jake, Jake Muller.-

-Bueno Jake, te agradezco mucho el haberme salvado.- Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier dirección.

-¿Irás a casa?- Pregunté por impulso.

Se dio la media vuelta, me miró y rió.

-Ni loca, esa ogra debe estar insoportable.-

-¿Y entonces a dónde irás?-

-A caminar por ahí, debo relajarme y antes de volver.-

-Entonces, ¿qué dices si te invito a ir por un helado?-

Lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió otra vez.

-Sería un placer.-

* * *

 **Leon PDV.**

- _If you wanna be my lover..._ \- Canté mientras conducía mi auto hacia el tal Russell's. La radio estaba encendida a todo volúmen y yo cantaba a todo pulmón, debía admitir que ese era un lujo que no había podido darme desde hace mucho tiempo y esta noche decidí liberarme de todo tipo de stress.

La noche era hermosa, la luna llena brillaba bien grande en el cielo y la comodidad de no usar traje era lo que más me agradaba de todo este rato. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que no se me cruzaron por la cabeza asuntos pendientes del trabajo, eso ya sería mentir demasiado.

Conduciendo un poco rápido y desafinando cada medio segundo en mi canto, de pronto se cruza alguien como ráfaga por delante de mi auto y piso el freno a fondo, haciendo que los neumáticos rechinen contra el pavimento y el auto frene de golpe.

Rápidamente me bajé aún dejando la radio encendida y corrí a ver a la persona que se había cruzado para comprobar si estaba bien.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Pregunté ayudándola a levantarse y a salir del medio de la carretera. Ella no contestó.

Se trataba de una mujer de cabello oscuro y corto, ojos color miel, rasgos asiáticos y cuerpo delgado. Se tomaba la cabeza con la mano derecha y con la otra sostenía un par de zapatillas azules similares a las que se usan en el ballet.

-¿Te he golpeado muy fuerte? Por favor háblame.- Me desesperé, ¿y si le había hecho daños graves? ¿qué haría? Me carcomería la culpa por el resto de mi vida, eso seguro. Terminaría pagando con cárcel lo que le hice a esta chica, perdería mi puesto en _Union Technologies_ y mis posibilidades de dirigir la companía. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? La salud de esta chica es más importante que mi empleo.

-Estoy bien - Habló finalmente, mis nervios se calmaron un poco - Sólo un poco aturdida, y mi pie derecho se ha torcido.- Sacudió la cabeza y me miró, pero luego su expresión fue de total furia y miró hacia su derecha.- ¡¿Eres estúpida o tomaste clases de idiota avanzada?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?! - Le gritó a una chica que se encontraba allí, probablemente su amiga.

-L-lo siento, no quise...-

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Claro que quisiste! - Interrumpió - ¡Me has empujado de la nada sin razón aparente! ¡De esta no te salvas tú mimada hueca!-

La chica que casi atropello se lanzó hacia la otra intentando golpearla, pero la detuve a tiempo gracias a mis buenos reflejos. La otra dio un par de pasos atrás para tomar distancia y parecía asustada de su amiga.

-¡Suéltame entrometido!- Gritó pataleando - ¡Ay! - Se quejó de repente y la bajé al suelo, pero no pudo mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mi pie, mi pie duele muchísimo.-

-Te llevo a un hospital, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

-No, no puedo dejar que Audrey se entere o me quitará el papel principal.-

-Pero...-

-¡Ada!- Gritaron a lo lejos y ambos miramos en su dirección. Ahora que me daba cuenta estábamos en un parque, el más grande de toda la ciudad, lleno de árboles, arbustos y bancas de madera y hierro.

El dueño del grito se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros y la chica comenzó a temblar, ¿tenía miedo? ¿por qué?

-¡Audrey! No es lo que parece.-

-Jessica me ha contado todo, dijo que no puedes mover el pie.-

-Sí, ¡sí que puedo!- Comenzó a caminar pero, apenas dio un paso, casi cae al suelo de no ser porque la sujeté a tiempo.- ¡Ay!-

-Es suficiente, no podrás asistir a la competencia estatal la semana que viene, tendremos que buscarte un reemplazo.-

-¡Pero Audrey...!-

-Nada de peros Ada, tu salud es primero. Te llevaré a un médico.-

-No es necesario - Interrumpí - Yo lo haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de lo que pasó.-

El tal Audrey me miró y asintió, se fueron todos e intenté cargar a Ada en mi coche para llevarla al hispital pero se negaba.

-No iré, llévame al lago que está por aquí cerca.- Me pidió.

-Debes ver a alguien, puede ser grave.-

-He dicho que no iré.- Insistió.

Suspiré y traté de pensar. Tal vez una negociación funcionaría.

-Hagamos un trato - Ofrecí - Si yo te llevo al lago tú vienes al hospital conmigo.-

-Ni hablar.-

-Entonces no hay lago.-

Lo pensó unos minutos y luego asintió a regañadientes.

-De acuerdo, acepto.-

Decidí cargarla mientras ella me daba las indicaciones de cómo llegar al famoso lago y, una vez allí, la dejé sobre el pasto.

-Gracias.- Dijo al llegar - Era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarme.-

-¿Vienes aquí muy a menudo?- Pregunté mientras me sentaba al lado suyo.

-Cuando necesito pensar, sí. Este lugar aclara mis ideas, el aire fresco, la luna, el agua y el sonido de los árboles, todo eso me relaja y me ayuda a pensar con claridad las cosas.- Sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa - ¿Y tú? ¿tienes algún lugar favorito que te ayude a pensar?-

-No, todo lo que hago es estar dentro de una oficina todo el día todos los días así que no me queda mucho tiempo para salir o encontrar lugares que me relajen.-

-Por eso tu cara.- Susurró.

-¿Qué hay con mi cara?- Pregunté confundido.

-Te ves cansado, tienes ojeras, tus ojos deberían ser más grandes y tu piel se ve pálida. Necesitas un poco de sol, un poco de relajación de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? vivir estresado no es una buena opción.-

-Supongo que no lo es.- Respondí, después ambos quedamos en silencio.

Luego de un rato pude notar que esta chica, Ada, comenzaba a tener razón. El lugar era increíblemente relajante.

-¿Lo ves?- Sonrió - Es la mejor cura.-

-Tienes razón Ada, gracias.- Dije sincero, nunca había experimentado esa sensación antes - Ahora levántate, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, es hora de que cumplas con la tuya.-

* * *

 **Chris PDV.**

-Buenas noches.- Saludé cortés al hombre de la entrada - Tengo una reservación a nombre de Claire Redfield.-

-La señorita Redfield no ha llegado aún, pero puede esperarla en la mesa si así lo desea.-

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.-

-Acompáñeme, por favor.- Me hizo una seña y yo lo seguí.

El lugar estaba iluminado con grandes arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo, las mesas y sillas parecían ser de hierro y el lugar tenía grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la hermosa ciudad y las estrellas brillando en el cielo al igual que la luna llena.

Llegamos finalmente a una mesa que estaba al lado de uno de los ventanales y el hombre la señaló.

-Esta es la mesa, tome asiento.- Me senté - ¿Gustaría algo de beber?-

-Por ahora solo agua, gracias.-

-Como guste señor, en seguida le traigo.-

Una vez el mozo me trajo el agua la tomé de a pequeños sorbos mirando hacia el ventanal, pensando en mil cosas a la vez pero sin enfocarme en ninguna en particular. Era agradable estar tranquilo por una vez en mi vida y no sentirme acosado por mi jefe y en stress constante por la presión que mi trabajo conllevaba. Esta vez éramos solo yo, mi vaso de agua, la hermosa vista, la música ambiental y...

-Esta es la mesa señorita. Si gusta algo de beber sólo dígame.-

Giré mi cabeza y salí del trance en el que me había sumido. Una mujer castaña que llevaba puesto un vestido negro y corto hasta las rodillas se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la dio al mozo.

-Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias.- Respondió con una voz serena y dulce.

-En seguida señorita.-

Ella giró su cabeza y me miró. Sus ojos grices me miraban con confusión intentando decifrar quién era yo.

-Hola, es un gusto.- Me levanté del asiento y le tendí la mano - Soy Chris, el hermano de Claire.-

-Encantada de conocerte Chris - Sonrió y me correspondió el saludo, era una mujer realmente bella - Soy Jill Valentine.-

Tomé la silla en la que ella iba a sentarse y la corrí por ella, un acto de caballerosidad que siempre veía en las películas y siempre quise imitar.

-Gracias.-

-Por nada.-

-Su agua, señorita.- Interrumpió el mozo una vez me senté al lado de Jill. - Si necesitan algo más me avisan.-

-Lo haremos.-

El hombre de camisa blanca se retiró, ella miró su reloj y preguntó.

-¿Dónde están todos? Llevo cuarenta minutos de retraso y creí que Claire me mataría por ello.-

-En realidad no lo sé, llevo un rato esperándolos a todos pero la única que ha llegado eres tú.-

Quedamos los dos en completo silencio bebiendo nuestra agua, esa situación era un poco incómoda así que decidí entablar conversación.

-Entonces Jill, ¿De dónde eres?-

-Soy de Miami, nací y crecí allí y luego me mudé a New York para estudiar abogacía.- Respondió.

-¿Eres abogada? ¿Qué tipo de casos has llevado a cabo?-

-Civiles en su mayoría, divorcios, crímenes, etc. Es realmente un infierno a veces déjame decirte, en ocasiones debo defender al villano del cómic y no se siente bien.-

-Sí, comprendo.-

-¿Y tú? ¿De dónde eres?-

-Nací y crecí aquí en New York como Claire, hice todos mis estudios aquí y ahora trabajo en una companía tecnológica muy famosa.-

El tiempo pasó y Jill y yo cada vez nos llevábamos mejor. Comenzamos a contar anécdotas divertidas sobre nuestros trabajos, familia o vida social, nos reíamos mucho juntos y cada vez nos conocíamos mejor.

Supe que vive sola en un apartamento en el centro de New York con su perro, que tiene veinticinco años, es soltera, hija única, tiene un gran sentido del humor, que ama hacer actividades al aire libre, pintar y su número telefónico.

Yo le conté también sobre mí, mi trabajo y mi familia. Ella escuchaba muy atenta como si en verdad le importase, cuando en realidad simplemente acababa de conocerme.

Para este entonces habíamos pedido un poco de vino, una pasión en común que descubrimos conforme íbamos charlando.

-...Y entonces allí estaba yo, en medio de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo corriendo para ayudar a mi abuela cuando de repente se resbala y cae de trasero contra el hielo. - Contó mientras reíamos fuerte - Me arrastró con ella y las dos caímos, pero al salir el hielo mojó su ropa y tenía una mancha oscura en toda la zona del trasero, fue muy gracioso verla intentar cubrirse con su abrigo para salir.-

-No puedo creer que hayas metido a tu abuela en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo - Reí mientras tomaba el último sorbo de vino.

-Es que ella dijo que...-

-Disculpen, pero han pasado ya dos horas y no ha llegado nadie más que ustedes dos, les ofrezco cambiarlos a una mesa para dos porque necesitamos este espacio.-

Jill y yo nos levantamos y caminamos hacia una mesa para dos. Llevamos nuestras copas de vino y pedimos nuestra cena, ya cansados de esperar a los demás y resignados a que no iban a llegar jamás.

En medio de la cena me suena el celular y me disculpo con Jill mientras chequeo mis mensajes.

 _-"Discúlpame pero no podré ir a la cena, Steve ha tenido un accidente con el coche y está en el hospital, para otra vez será._

 _Claire"-_

 _-"¿En qué hospital estás? Iré para allá en seguida._

 _Chris"-_ Respondí el mensaje.

 _-"No te preocupes no es nada grave, tú mejor ve a casa y descansa, mañana hablamos."_

 _-"De acuerdo, mucha suerte hermana menor, te quiero."-_

 _-"Yo también hermano mayor."-_

Al terminar de mensajearme con Claire le conté a Jill lo sucedido y dijo que iría a verla mañana sin falta para brindarle su apoyo.

Luego de comer nos levantamos de la mesa, pagué por la comida de los dos tras discutir amablemente por quién de los dos pagaba la cena y me ofrecí a llevarla hasta su casa en mi auto. Al principio se negó, pero luego de insistir finalmente aceptó.

Cantamos canciones de los Backstreet Boys juntos mientras conducía hacia su casa, esa era otra pasión en común que habíamos descubierto recientemente.

Al llegar apagué la radio y el motor y bajé junto a ella para acompañarla a su puerta.

-Fue una velada muy agradable Chris, la pasé muy bien.- Dijo una vez llegamos a la puerta.

-Yo también Jill, eres una gran cantante.- Bromeé.

Ella rió y ajustó su chaqueta, luego aclaró su garganta.

-Buenas noches Chris.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí como un idiota.

-Buenas noches Jill, te llamaré.-

-De acuerdo, estaré esperando tu llamada.- Respondió entrando a su casa.

Me dirigí a mi auto y una vez dentro de él quería gritar de felicidad, una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. Y es que esta mujer había despertado un lado mío que me gustaba, que necesitaba y desconocía.

Jill, con tan solo un par de horas, me hizo ver muchas cosas de las que me perdía.

Jill, en tan poco tiempo, logró lo que muchos no lograron en años: había comenzado a cambiarme.

* * *

 **Hola hola! Aquí está la aparición de las chicas y la famosa cena que salió bien después de todo :D**

 **Romel: Creo que eres igual de ansiosa que yo o más jaja, me costó mucho no poner a las chicas en el capítulo anterior pero no pude esperar más así que aquí están! :) Gracias por comentar!**

 **Vegito998: Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te guste lo que escribo! Déjame un review si te gustó este capítulo y si no también, acepto la crítica constructiva ;)**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, me quedó híper largo el cap pero quiero avisar que esta es una excepción, no suelo hacer capítulos tan largos muy a menudo.**

 **Besos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye bye! :***


	4. Capítulo 4: El drama Birkin

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom :)**

* * *

 **Jake PDV.**

El odioso Lunes había llegado nuevamente y era hora de volver a conectarse a todo lo relacionado con el trabajo. Luego de un divertido fin de semana con Sherry, era hora de volver a hundir la cabeza en la tierra como las avestruces, o mejor dicho, en un computador.

Estos últimos dos días me había divertido como nunca, ya que hice una nueva amiga. Y era exactamente igual a mí. Parecía dulce y tierna, y lo era en efecto, pero también tenía esa parte retorcida de su mente en la que quería mandar a todos a la mierda por múltiples razones.

De todos modos, con semejanzas y diferencias, habíamos conseguido llevarnos muy bien, y extrañamente, lograr una buena amistad.

-¡JAKE!- Gritó Leon en frente mío sacándome del trance en el que estaba sumido.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritas?- Fruncí el ceño, mi paciencia y tolerancia eran del tamaño de la cabeza de un fósforo, por ende se agotaba fácil.

-Estoy llamándote hace ya un buen rato y sigues ahí con esa cara de menso mirando el retrato de Wesker como si fuese un filete con papas luego de haber estado náufrago un mes.- Contraatacó y tomé un sorbo de agua para aclararme la garganta antes de todo lo que le diría si volvía a llamarme menso o algún sinónimo de éste. - Dime, Jake, ¿eres gay?

Escupí toda el agua inmediatamente en su cara ante la sorpresa de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Él dijo lo que creo que dijo? Voy a rebanarle la estúpida garganta con un cuchillo sin filo si sigue abriendo su bocota.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO, IDIOTA?-

-¡Iuj! - Se quejó - Me bañé hace una hora, ¿sabes? No necesitaba otro baño y menos con tu ADN incluído, ¡qué asco!- Dijo ignorando mi comentario.

-Pues tu ADN quedará en mi puño si continúas preguntando idioteces, Kennedy.-

-Cálmate Jake, sólo era una broma.-

-Tus bromas de mal gusto no me hacen gracia.-

-A mí sí.- Se carcajeó.

En ese instante entra Chris a la sala de juntas con la sonrisa más grande que pude haberle visto alguna vez.

-¡Buenos días compañeros!- Gritó a las pocas personas que estaban dentro de la sala, incluídos Leon y yo. Todos correspondimos el saludo y luego se acercó a nosotros para dejar sus cosas en su silla correspondiente.

-¿Un buen fin de semana, Chris?- Preguntó Leon.

-Podría decirse.

-Siento no haber podido ir a la cena. Tuve un...pequeño inconveniente.- Me disculpé.

-También yo.- Respondió Leon. Espera, ¿él tampoco había ido?

-No se preocupen, ni siquiera Claire pudo ir. Eso me recuerda, debo ir a visitar a Steve al hospital.

-¿Steve? ¿Qué pasó con Steve?- Preguntó Leon.

-Tuvo un accidente el sábado con el coche. Le dije a Claire que iría a verlo en cuanto pudiese.

En ese momento entró Wesker al lugar seguido de un hombre rubio, y todos los presentes en la sala de juntas alrededor de la enorme mesa de caoba central se pararon a saludarlo con el respeto merecido de un Dios. Yo fui uno de ellos. En la vida aprendí que si quiero ganarme el mandato de esta companía debo lamerle las botas lo más que pueda al soberbio jefe.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con frialdad nuestro jefe. - Tomen asiento, por favor.

Luego de sentarnos tomé mi vaso de agua y le di un par de tragos. Me esperaban largas horas de charla y comparación de cifras entre los meses pasados y este. Suspiré. Si Sherry estuviera aquí, todo esto sería un poco más divertido y llevadero.

-Quiero presentarles a nuestro principal inversor, para quién hemos estado trabajando muy duro desde que se interesó en nosotros para confiarnos su tesoro más preciado, como ya saben.- Mientras hablaba, caminaba alrededor de toda la mesa despacio, mirándonos a través de sus lentes oscuros y con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra haciendo ademanes a medida que su discurso avanzaba - Él, afortunadamente está aquí hoy con nosotros para iniciar su eterna confianza en nuestro trabajo, el cuál siempre ha sido el mejor de todas las empresas tecnológicas por lejos; nuestros logros lo dicen claramente.- Alardeó - Ahora sí, sin más preámbulo, les presento al señor William Birkin.

Escupí el agua que tenía en la boca sobre la mesa al escuchar el apellido ¿Birkin? ¿William Birkin? ¿Podría él...? Quiero decir, hay muchos Birkin en el mundo, pero... ese cabello rubio, esos ojos grandes, la nariz respringada y los pómulos altos. Era la viva imágen de Sherry en versión masculina.

Comencé a toser como un loco luego de casi ahogarme con mi propio buche, mientras todo mundo me miraba. Podía incluso sentir la crítica mirada de Albert Wesker por haber hecho tal escándalo.

-¿Está bien, señor Muller?- Preguntó Albert.

-Lo siento - Tosí - volveré en seguida, por favor disculpen.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y me dirigí al baño. Esto... no podía ser posible. Era demasiada casualidad para sólo un par de días.

Apoyé mi brazo contra la pared y agaché la cabeza, pensando en mil cosas a la vez.

-Debo decirle - Me hablé a mí mismo - No puedo simplemente fingir que no ocurrió nada, terminará enterándose de una manera u otra.

Tomé el celular rápidamente y marqué su número. Tres pitidos fueron todo lo que oí antes de que su melodiosa voz se colara por el parlante.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Sherry.

-¡Jake! ¿Cómo estás? ¿no deberías estar trabajando a esta hora? ¿estás enfermo? ¿quieres que vaya a verte?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde, ¿estás libre?

-Claro, ¿a qué hora y dónde?

-En la cafetería del otro día, a las siete.

-Allí estaré, adiós.

-Adiós.

Luego de un largo día de arduo trabajo, finalmente dieron las siete, mi hora de salida. Luego de haber vuelto del baño, Chris y Leon me preguntaron qué había pasado, y les contesté que simplemente me había ahogado. No me creyeron mucho, sin embargo. Pude verlo en sus caras.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, ¿cómo le soltaría esta bomba a Sherry? Tal vez me equivoque y simplemente sea un pariente lejano o algo así; en este momento, es lo que más deseo.

-Adiós Jake.- Saludaron las secretarias de mis otros compañeros. Las saludé con la mano y me metí rápidamente a mi auto.

Conduje lo más rápido posible hasta la cafetería donde me encontraría con Sherry, y al llegar, pude divisarla sentada en una de las mesas al aire libre con su cabello corto moviéndose ligeramente por la brisa primaveral.

-Hey, hola.- Sonrió al verme llegar y sentarme en frente de ella.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Sí, un café negro sin azúcar.

-¡Qué asco! - hizo una mueca graciosa y yo reí. La chica que nos atendió en seguida trajo nuestros cafés, y fue cuando comenzó una charla animada acerca del partido de fútbol de ayer por la tarde. -¿Estás bien Jake?- Preguntó de repente.

-Sí, ¿por qué no he de estarlo?

-Te ves un poco pálido y preocupado.

-En realidad... tengo algo que decirte.- suspiré.

-¿Qué es?

-Primero necesito que me digas, ¿cuál era el nombre de tu padre?

Su cara palideció. Sus ojos se salieron de órbita y la sonrisa que tenía se borró inmediatamente. Era evidente que no le gustaba hablar de él, sin embargo, necesitaba que lo hiciera.

-¿P-por qué quieres saber eso?

-Simplemente contéstame y te lo diré.

Suspiró.

-William. William Birkin.- contestó un tanto fría - ahora dime, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

William Birkin. No cabía duda, era él. ¿Cuántos William Birkin rubios y muy parecidos a Sherry podían existir en la tierra?

-Creo...creo que le he encontrado.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo de esta extraña historia :3 Me disculpo, no he actualizado en un largo tiempo, soy una horrible persona, no me lo digan U_U**

 **vegittokengi: Me alegro que te guste, por ti y otras personas que también piensan como tú es que yo obtengo la fuerza para subir un capítulo nuevo cada vez, un saludito para ti también! :)**

 **Hakendo Mitsuronairi: Hola! Tendrá todo eso que tu dices porque ese es mi fuerte, lo romántico y malévolo de Wesker son cosas que en este fic no van a faltar, no te preocupes. Me encanta que te haya interesado, gracias por tu review ;)**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir me retiro.**

 **Bye bye! :***


	5. Capítulo 5: Las marionetas

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom.**

 **PDV = Punto de vista.**

* * *

 **Chris PDV.**

Luego de un largo día de trabajo, debí encaminarme hacia el hospital a visitar a mi cuñado Steve. ¡Ese chico tenía más accidentes que un niño! No entendía como Claire era capaz de soportarlo.

Dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento del hospital y me dirigí hacia el piso y habitación correctos. Una vez llegué al lugar indicado, Claire lloraba en los hombros de una amiga muy conocida.

-¡Claire!

Ellas levantaron la cabeza y me miraron las dos. La cara de mi hermana se encontraba llena de lágrimas y muy roja, mientras caminaba hacia ellas me pregunté, ¿había muerto Steve?

-Chris...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Steve!- Gritó antes de ponerse a llorar otra vez en los brazos de Jill.

Le hice una seña a esta última para que me dijera algo.

-Estaba ya bastante bien de salud cuando de repente le vino un paro cardíaco, y ahora está en coma.

Oh, pobre Claire. Yo también estaría desesperado si algo así le pasase a la mujer que amo.

-Oh Claire, no sabes cuanto lo siento.- Le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Ella levantó su cabeza y soltó a Jill para abrazarme a mí. Yo le devolví el abrazo y la rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato Claire se quedó dormida, y Jill y yo hablábamos de diversos temas de interés común, justo como lo hicimos la otra noche.

-Creo que la llevaré a mi casa, debe descansar bien.

-Te matará, dijo que quería quedarse aquí.

-Me quedaré yo, ahora quiero que ella esté bien.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedo, tú ve a casa y cuídala.

-Volveré en un rato Jill.- Le dije antes de levantarme de la incómoda silla de la sala de espera y cargar a Claire en mis brazos como una bebé.

-¿Volverás?- Preguntó la rubia, sus ojos brillaban ante la luz artificial del hospital.

-Claro, no te dejaré aquí sola cuando ni siquiera eres pariente de Steve.

-No es problema.- Sonrió.

-Ya vuelvo.

Me llevé a Claire a mi casa y la acosté en mi cama. Le dejé una nota en la mesita de noche, tomé ropa limpia, me di una ducha, y luego fui de nuevo a la sala de hospital después de pedir dos capuccinos en la cafetería de abajo.

-¿Quieres un café?- Pregunté a mi compañera. Ella se sobresaltó puesto que no me había visto llegar. Sonreí.- Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-¿Café a esta hora?

-Sí, ¿no te gusta el café?

-Amo el café.- Dijo tomando un vaso.

Le dio un sorbo y me senté a su lado. Ella llevaba una manta encima y me la compartió como toda una dama educada.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido? ¿Algún buen caso en el que estés trabajando?- Pregunté una vez nos acomodamos.

-Sí, un ladrón de joyas atrapado en la casa de mi cliente, un hombre rico y de buena posición económica.- Sonrió - Más vale ganar este caso, se me abrirán muchas puertas con este ricachón si hago un buen trabajo.

-Comprendo, pero sé que lo harás genial, confío en ti.- Alenté.- Además, en el caso de que no lo lograses, él se pierde la oportunidad de tener a la mejor abogada de toda esta ciudad de su lado una vez más.- Ella me miró con sus brillantes ojos grices y esa sonrisa única que era un deleite a los ojos de cualquier ser humano cuerdo.

-Eres muy dulce, Chris. Gracias.- Esta vez yo sonreí. Ella era muy dulce, inspiraba confianza e irradiaba felicidad. Al contrario de mí claro, el ermitaño amargado que hundía su cabeza en un computador y la agachaba aún más ante su patético jefe rico con aires de Dios.- ¿Y qué tal tú?

-Tengo una pila de trabajo enorme en mi escritorio, muchos papeles que firmar y correciones que hacer en el sistema de vigilancia. Y todo eso debo hacerlo en menos de dos días.

-¡Wow! eso es mucha presión, ¿es por eso que siempre te ves agotado?

-Sí, lamentablemente, debo admitir que mi vida se reduce a solamente trabajar.

-No debería.- Dijo esta vez un poco más seria - Eres un hombre joven, podrías hacer tantas cosas... disfrutar de tu vida, salir con amigos, tener una novia, ser algo más que solo el vicepresidente de Union Technologies. Tanto desgaste te destruirá tarde o temprano.

-Lo sé Jill, créeme, pero también está el insignificante detalle de que somos tres vicepresidentes, y sólo uno obtendrá el cargo de jefe máximo cuando éste se retire de su cargo.

-¿Y lamerle las botas a tu jefe, además de matarte trabajando al punto de llevar demasiado estrés y cansancio encima, es una buena manera de obtenerlo? - Su voz sonaba dura, al parecer estaba enfadándose.

-Supongo que el fin justifica los medios.- Respondí sincero, no pararía hasta obtener el puesto.

-Que asco das.- Dijo con repugnancia. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su expresión de asco y disgusto hacia mí.

-¿Disculpa?

-Das asco. Estás siendo la marioneta de un hombre egocéntrico y rico que se cree el rey del mundo, ¡y eso te encanta!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Ah, no?- Dijo ya más enfurecida, esto no era nada bueno.- ¡Ya salte del cuento de hadas en el que estás sumido! ¿No te das cuenta de que se está aprovechando de ti? ¡Te usa porque sabe que estás en una "competencia" con los otros dos vicepresidentes! Y no me sorprendería que los usase a ellos también como sus marionetas así como lo hace contigo.- Pausó, luego agregó.- ¿Sabes qué? Ya veo por qué no haces nada de lo que un ser humano normal y socialmente estable haría, llevas un letrero en la frente que en vez de decir _"Chris Redfield"_ dice _"Union Technologies, vicepresidente"_ ¡eres tan manipulable como un niño de dos años!- Se levantó del asiento y tomó su bolso. Ahora me había dado cuenta de que la poca gente de nuestro alrededor nos estaba observando callada. Podrías oír un alfiler caer de no ser porque Jill estaba tomando enfurecida sus cosas y largándose a pasos agigantados hacia el ascensor.

No supe qué contestarle, y por eso la dejé marchar. Ella tenía razón, en todo lo que dijo. Wesker nos usa, nos manipula, nos controla. Somos parte de su estúpido juego de ajedrez en el que cada uno de nosotros juega un papel importante. ¿Por qué lo dejamos hacernos esto? ¿Por qué siquiera me esfuerzo en todo esto?

Oh Jill, qué razón tienes, me veo y oigo patético.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! He aquí después de 800 años un nuevo capítulo, yeiii! (?**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido el giro que le está haciendo dar Jill al comportamiento y pensamiento de Chris? Díganmelo en un review n.n**_

 _ **Me pareció un poco intrigante el ver a Jill enojada, ¿a ustedes no? quiero decir, nunca la he visto enojarse :O**_

 _ **Perdonenme los fans de Cleve por accidentar a Steve U_U no me maten, soy muy joven para morir :'( (?)**_

 _ **No molesto más con mis notas de autor, nos leemos pronto y los quiero más que al helado de chocolate n.n**_

 _ **Bye, bye! :***_


	6. Capítulo 6: La diplomática competencia

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Chris PDV.**

Entré al otro día a la oficina con unas ojeras enormes y mi traje desaliñado, cualquiera diría que me agarró una jauría de perros salvajes y estuve haciendo guardia toda la noche para que no me atacasen de nuevo. Eso, y que mi humor estaba por el piso. Una broma de mal gusto, por más pequeña que fuese, y ahorcaría a alguien.

-Buen día compañero.- Dijo Leon feliz, como siempre.- Hey, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿pasó algo?

-Steve, el novio de mi hermana, está en coma.- Mentí sobre la razón de mi amargura. A pesar de que Leon era una excelente persona, también era mi contrincante en esta batalla por el poder máximo, así que siempre debía cuidar mis palabras con él, y por supuesto también con Jake.

Jill probablemente me diría de nuevo que doy asco y que soy patético, pero si quiero que todo este esfuerzo valga la pena tendré que continuar con mi estilo de vida patéticamente normal, es decir, seguir con el letrero en la frente que dice "Union Technologies" y no Chris Redfield.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿cómo está ella?

-Destruída, es evidente que quiere de verdad al chico.

-Envíale mis saludos.

-Lo haré.

Palmas se oyeron fuera de la oficina de Leon, seguidas de esa voz que, desde mi charla amarga con Jill, se había vuelto agria de escuchar.

-¡Muy bien holgazanes, a trabajar!

-Adiós Chris, solo he pasado a entregarle los últimos papeles a Wesker.

-¿Hoy no trabajas?

-No, pedí el día libre, tengo muchas cosas que solucionar para mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-El día en el que haremos el primer encuentro con el Sr. Birkin para firmar los papeles, ¿ya te has olvidado?

¡Diablos! Había olvidado completamente la reunión con Birkin de mañana, tendría muchas cosas que hacer esta tarde. Sin embargo, la disimulada sonrisa en el rostro de Leon que me decía que él tenía ventaja sobre esto me hizo encender todas las luces de alerta. Él no podía estar un paso delante de mí, o de lo contrario lo perdería todo.

-No, no lo olvidé. Simplemente he estado ocupado con algo que me pidió Wesker que hiciera sólo yo, me lo pidió expresamente a mí ya que soy el único al que le puede confiar este tipo de cosas.

La cara de mi contrincante había pasado de arrogante a furiosa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Bum!

-¡Ah! Pues qué bueno.- Miró su reloj de muñeca y tomó su chaqueta más firmemente, como conteniéndose a golpearme.- Ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana, _compañero._

No le di importancia a sus últimas palabras que claramente arrojaban veneno, y me fui a mi oficina a comenzar a trabajar. Sin embargo, mi mente se concentraba en la reprimenda que me habían dado. No podía dejar de pensar en que Jill tenía razón.

-Ya basta Chris.- Me dije a mí mismo en voz alta - debes comenzar a trabajar.

Tras unos minutos de intentar concentrarme en la base de datos y en la alta pila de papeles al lado de mi ordenador, finalmente me rendí. Era imposible concentrarse en un momento como ese.

Palpé mis bolsillos en busca de mi teléfono celular, pero en cambio encontré la tarjeta de la doctora de Steve, la cuál me dijo (luego de saber que pertenecía a una de las compañías más ricas e influenciales de todo el país) que si quería más información sobre el estado de mi cuñado, le llamase en seguida.

Al recordar la cara de sufrimiento de mi hermana en esa sala de espera del hospital, mi corazón se hizo pedazos. ¿Habría alguna forma de ayudarle? Probablemente, las respuestas las tendría la doctora.

Luego de llamarla y quedar con ella en un lugar al azar, fingí una emergencia con mi hermana ante mi jefe y salí antes del gran edificio azul con letras plateadas. La contaminación sonora era tal que resultaba abrumador ir afuera, pero de todos modos no era tan abrumador como pensar en lo que esa chica rubia de orbes grises me había dicho hace unas horas.

Caminé por el estacionamiento completamente sumido en mis pensamientos, como si fuese un robot controlado; sin darme cuenta, me metí dentro del auto, encendí la radio y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde me encontraría con la doctora.

* * *

 **Leon PDV.**

Llegué a la casa de Ada luego de haber ido a la oficina a entregarle los papeles a mi jefe y darme ese encontronazo con Chris, ¿el único al que le puede confiar ese tipo de cosas? ¡al diablo con él! probablemente fuese una mentira. Pero, ¿y si no lo era?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me dije que pensaría en eso luego. Ahora lo más importante era ver a Ada.

En todo este poco tiempo pasado, había conseguido dejar de lado mi trabajo para Union Technologies y me había enfocado en conocerla mejor. Cuando iba a visitarla a su casa como ahora, me contaba muchas cosas, algunas sin importancia, y otras más personales.

Me contó que vivía sola, tiene 23 años, un gato, que su mamá murió hacía poco y que ser bailarina era un hobby que no le gustaba, pero se veía obligada a hacerlo por su mamá.

-Entonces, si bailar no te gusta, ¿por qué estabas tan disgustada cuando tu coreógrafo te quitó de la liga? - Pregunté sentado a su lado en el gran sofá de cuero marrón bebiendo de mi copa de vino, mientras ella solo la agitaba en círculos lentamente, viendo el líquido carmesí moverse.

-Mamá soñaba con verme bailar en la competencia estatal, y, poco después de darle la noticia de que finalmente lo había logrado, ella murió. Me dije a mí misma que bailaría una última vez en esta competencia para ella, pero como ves, eso no será posible.- Finalizó bebiendo un sorbo más de su copa.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa sino de Jessica, esa perra toda su vida ha deseado verme hundida en la miseria.- Suspiró - pero, ahora que mamá está muerta, nada me ata a seguir soportando el ser doctora y bailar, ahora finalmente puedo ser libre y seguir estudiando lo que a mi me gusta.

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría estudiar?

-Contaduría. Había comenzado a hacerlo, pero por insistencias lo abandoné al poco tiempo antes de graduarme.

-¡Eso es genial Ada! - Sonreí - ¿Sabes? en UT nos hacen falta contadores, así que cuando te recibas con gusto podré recomendarte.

-¿De verdad? - Sonrió.

-¡Claro! es tan simple como hablar con mi jefe y ya estarás dentro, después de todo, si es recomendación de su mano derecha, no dirá que no.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de pronto y amablemente lo tomé y lo tendí hacia ella. Aún seguía molestándome que se moviera, pues su pie todavía no sanaba del todo. Lo tomó con una sonrisa en su rostro que trató de ocultar sin mucho éxito y atendió luego de ponerse seria del todo.

-Wong. Ajá... sí... sí, será posible... ¿en media hora le queda bien?... ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en el Royal Coffee a las siete. Buen día.- Colgó el teléfono y me miró - Lo siento, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿No pensarás conducir con un pie roto, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, tú me llevarás.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo.

-¡Estoy bromeando! Por supuesto que iré sola, esto no te concierne.

-No dejaré que vayas sola, podrías volver a quebrarte el tobillo o algo peor.

-Te recuerdo que el que quebró mi tobillo fuiste tú, así que mejor será que no me acompañes.- Zanjó impasible, esta mujer era dura de roer cuando quería.

Ya rendido, no me quedó de otra que aceptar y dejarle marchar sola. A mitad de camino hacia mi casa en mi auto, me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. ¿Cómo podía haberle dejado marchar tan fácilmente? A veces pensaba que era más idiota de lo que creía. Si algo le pasase a Ada sería todo mi culpa, y terminaría en el manicomio por haber dañado a alguien que no lo merecía y tenía tantos proyectos a futuro.

Pegué un volantazo e hice girar el auto hacia la izquierda, maniobré un poco con él y coloqué el nombre del café en el que Ada se citaría con Dios sabe quién en el GPS. De inmediato, mi querido compañero de viajes me indicó la ruta más rápida no sin antes darme una bienvenida, y aceleré luego de mirar mi reloj de muñeca: 18:50.

Después de todo, el Royal Coffee era una maldita aguja en un pajar. Una vez encontrada la calle correcta, el café no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

-Maldita tecnología de mierda.- Gruñí - Incluso costaste aún más que mi propio auto, pedazo de chatarra.- Ya hecho una furia tomé el GPS y lo arranqué con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero cuando iba a arrojarlo por la ventana hacia la calle para que se hiciera añicos contra el pavimento, encontré lo que tanto anhelaba: el Royal Coffee.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaría rebosando de felicidad por haber encontrado lo que se asemejaba al maldito Santo Grial, y de hecho lo habría hecho, de no haber sido por la persona que acompañaba a Ada en la mesa platicando y riendo animadamente con ella.

¿Qué carajos hacía Chris Redfield con Ada?

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Escritora perdida reportándose! o.o7 Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo!**

giselamoon **: Aquí tienes la continuación, espero y sea de tu agrado :)**

 **Por favor, si van a dejarme reviews y no tienen una cuenta, déjenme un pseudo o name al cual referirme cuando les conteste en el siguiente capítulo, así es más fácil para mí saber a quién me dirijo :))**

 **Besos y nos leemos pronto, no tardaré una vida en volver a subir, promise *-*/**

 **Bye bye! :***


	7. Capítulo 7: El Juicio: Parte I

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _Jake PDV._

-Tengo que decirle a mi madre, las cosas no se pueden quedar así.- Los ojos inocentes de la chica rubia a la que llamaba amiga se convirtieron de un momento a otro en unos ojos llenos de amargura e ira infinita.

-De acuerdo.- Asentí.- Hum, ¿Sherry?

-¿Si?

-Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, cuenta con mi apoyo.

-Gracias, pero por ahora, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Tengo que hablar con mi madre, seguramente querrá que se haga justicia.

* * *

 ***Algunos días después***

-Buen día, damas y caballeros.- Dijo nuestro jefe entrando a la sala de reuniones, donde todos los empleados convocados lo esperábamos.

-Buenos días.- Respondimos.

-Los he convocado hoy por un asunto de vital importancia. El Sr. Birkin, nuestro mejor y más valioso cliente, ha tenido algunos problemas personales y le han demandado. Afortunadamente, nos ha pedido ayuda para lograr salir de esta difícil situación, y he decidido brindársela con todo el gusto.- Al fondo de la sala, William Birkin se encontraba parado con su traje gris oyendo cada palabra de Wesker y controlando cada movimiento nuestro. Un escalofrío corrió por mi columna vertebral cuando posó sus ojos en mí, este parecía un encuentro directo cara a cara con la muerte misma.- Para asegurarnos la victoria, he decidido que una de mis tres manos derechas le ayudará a prepararse como debe. Redfield, por favor, levántate.

Mi compañero (quien por cierto, había entrado con un humor terrible esa mañana) se levantó de su asiento y fingió interés en el tema. -Es un honor para mí, Sr. Birkin, el poder ayudarle.- Sonrió Chris.

-Harás todo lo posible por ayudarle, no importa lo que se necesite. ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto, señor. Ganaremos este juicio, sin duda alguna.

-Eso espero. Muller, Kennedy, ustedes ayudarán con los antecedentes y las pruebas en contra del Sr. Birkin.

Leon, quien miraba a Chris con ganas de cruzar por encima de la mesa y enterrarle el bolígrafo que llevaba en la mano en medio de la garganta, asintió al igual que yo. Vaya, vaya, ¿qué se traía ese par? De todos modos, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. En ese momento, lo único que importaba era que me había convertido en el espía de Sherry, y que le diría sin duda alguna acerca de todas las pruebas que William poseía, aunque mi trabajo estuviera en juego. Quiero decir, ¿quién podría sospechar que una de las manos derechas del jefe estuviese conspirando en su contra?

-¡Ya estuvo bien de charla! Pónganse a trabajar, tenemos poco tiempo, y mucho trabajo por hacer. -Cuando estaba por tomar mi chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, Leon se acercó rápidamente a mí para reunirnos en su oficina para conseguir toda la información posible en contra de William y así poder preparar un contraataque que le hiciese ganar.

* * *

-Hasta mañana, Jake.- Saludó Leon cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del edificio.

-Adiós.- Respondí.

Leon subió a su auto y se marchó. Ya era tarde, y en el aparcamiento sólo quedaba mi auto y el de... ¿Chris? ¿Aún seguía aquí? Miré hacia las ventanas del edificio. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas excepto una. Me repetí una y mil veces que lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo no era de mi incumbencia, pero luego recordé que él estuvo trabajando con Birkin todo el día sobre el juicio, así que decidí hacer el último esfuerzo del día e ir a buscarlo.

Subí el ascensor hasta el décimo piso, y cuando iba a acercarme a la puerta de su oficina, oí sus gritos. Miré por la ventana que daba al pasillo, y pude verlo enfurecido caminando de un lado hacia el otro con el teléfono celular pegado a su oído.

-¡No! Tú no entiendes, ¡arruinará tu vida si aceptas!... no es una orden, es una advertencia... ¡Maldita sea!- Golpeó la mesa con su puño - ¿¡Por qué no puedes simplemente escuchar lo que te digo!?... Ya lo sé... ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, no digas luego que no te lo advertí.- Cortó el teléfono y lo arrojó hacia el sofá de la esquina, luego se sentó frente a su ordenador, apoyó los codos en la mesa y cubrió su cara con sus manos dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Un mal día, Chris?- Hablé. Él levantó su cabeza para verme parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.- Volvió a suspirar - ¡Dios! ¡Qué mujer tan terca! - Reí.

-Si por una mujer te pones así nunca has sido un casanova, ¿no es así? A no ser que eso haya sido una discusión con tu hermana sobre qué comprar en el supermercado.

-Siento no poder reírme de tu chiste.

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras Chris bufaba y yo me arrepentía infinitamente por no haberme ido a casa cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ese idiota sólo estaba discutiendo con su novia, esposa, amante o lo que fuera, no era nada útil para el juicio.

-Supongo que te veré mañana, entonces.- Me despedí.

-Sí, adiós Jake.

Bajé de nuevo al aparcamiento y me metí en mi auto, listo para largarme de allí. Mañana llamaría a Sherry para contarle todo y darle la información que tuviese para poder contraatacar.

-Será un largo mes, pero ganaremos este juicio, estoy seguro.- Me dije en voz alta. Entonces, encendí mi auto y me marché a casa.

* * *

 ***Un mes después***

Finalmente, el día del juicio llegó, y todos estaban más que listos. Como era de esperarse, Albert y William se encargaron de obtener el mejor abogado de todo el país, mientras que Sherry y su madre contaban con una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad, la licenciada Jill Valentine, amiga cercana de Sherry. Sabía bien que en cuanto William y Chris me vieran estaría en serios problemas, pero realmente, no podría importarme menos. En ese momento, lo único que me importaba era que ese desgraciado pagase todo lo malo que les hizo pasar a Sherry y su madre durante tantos años. Oh sí, ella me había contado absolutamente todo, y por esa razón quiero verlo hundido en la miseria como el insecto repugnante que es.

-¿Jake?- Llamó Sherry a mi lado. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con una cara llena de terror y preocupación, mientras que a su lado su madre leía toda la información nuevamente sin prestar atención a nada más.- ¿Crees realmente que podremos lograrlo?

-Por supuesto que lo haremos, no te preocupes.- Demás está decir que mi fuerte no era consolar personas. Sin embargo, mis palabras parecieron reconfortarla un poco. Tomé el último papel que debía revisar y comencé a leerlo. En ese instante, se oyó la puerta abrirse, y entraron las primeras personas además de nosotros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz de nuestra abogada resonó por toda la sala, y al voltear, pude ver a William y su abogado caminando hacia los asientos a nuestra derecha para prepararse, mientras que Chris se encontraba en la puerta enfrentado a Jill.

-Vengo en representación de _Union Technologies_.- Respondió mi compañero. En ese momento la madre de Sherry bufó y se levantó de su asiento.- ¿No me digas que...?

-Srta. Valentine, ¿podría venir un minuto, por favor? - Ambos, mi compañero y la abogada voltearon su mirada hacia nosotros, y yo continué leyendo el papel como si no hubiese notado su presencia.

-¡¿Jake?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Elevé mi cabeza y lo miré mientras la abogada pasaba a mi lado para llegar hasta Annette. El rostro lleno de confusión de mi compañero hubiese sido muy gracioso si el momento no ameritara tanta seriedad.

-Ah, Chris, ¡qué bueno verte! Sólo estoy ayudando a las chicas con el caso.

-Pero, ¿por qué? se supone que ellas son el enemigo.

-Porque creo que su causa es más justa que la de William, eso es todo. - Y sin decir más, volví mi atención hacia el papel que tenía en mano, mientras oía sus pasos alejarse hacia donde William se encontraba.

* * *

Finalmente, el fastidioso juicio casi acababa, sólo quedaba el veredicto del juez. Sherry estaba tan nerviosa que casi que temblaba en su asiento. Jamás la había visto así.

-Hey, cálmate.- Susurré.

-No puedo, Jake. Realmente no puedo hacerlo.- Respondió. Luego de dudarlo más de lo que debería, tomé su mano fuertemente y ella me miró sorprendida, sabía bien que este tipo de cosas no eran mi estilo, pero que aún así lo intentaba por ella.- Gracias.- Susurró.

-Tras haber escuchado todo lo que los testigos han tenido que decir y considerar las pruebas brindadas, declaro culpable al acusado William James Birkin, quien deberá entregar a su ex-esposa y su hija Annette y Sherry Birkin como compensación por todos los años que han pasado, la mitad de sus propiedades y su dinero. Con esto, doy el caso por cerrado.- Él hizo sonar su pequeño bastón y la gente comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos. Pude sentir la mirada del Birkin masculino desde la otra punta de la sala, probablemente queriendo quemarme en la hoguera como antiguamente se hacía con las brujas.

-¡Lo logramos, Jake! - Gritó Sherry a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa. Todo rastro de terror, preocupación o nervios en sus ojos se había disipado. Rápidamente me dio un abrazo que tardé en corresponder, mientras oía a Annette agradecerle infinitamente a la abogada.

-Te felicito, Sherry.- Dije cuando nos separamos un poco.

-No podríamos haberlo logrado sin ti, Jake, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo.

Alguien de pronto aclara su garganta, y al darnos cuenta de que seguíamos abrazados y del lugar en el que estábamos, nos separamos en seguida. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de William, pero extrañamente, el señor _"soy el representante de Union Technologies"_ no estaba junto a él, y nuestra abogada tampoco.

-Bien jugado, chicos.- Dijo con una voz sombría que helaba los huesos a cualquiera. Luego dirigió su vista hacia mí y curvó una sonrisa que de ningún modo podría ser interpretada como de buen augurio. - Puedo asegurarte de que nos veremos pronto, Muller. Y a ti, Sherry...- Se dirigió a la rubia - como tu padre te aconsejo que no te metas con un hombre como él, es del tipo que te clavaría el puñal por la espalda sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Nunca estuviste allí cuando realmente necesité un consejo, ¿por qué comenzarías ahora a preocuparte por ello? Si todo lo que te importa eres tú mismo.- Los ojos de Sherry arrojaban dagas hacia el hombre de traje costoso y cabello rubio, quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Realmente estaba acabado, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era saber que había logrado ayudar a esa chica de ojos grises a la que tanto había visto sufrir. Adoraba ver esa felicidad en su rostro, y la forma en la que movía sus manos al hablar con otras personas, también su carácter duro de roer.

De pronto, la realidad me golpeó como un tren. Había comenzado a tener sentimientos por Sherry Birkin, a pesar de que siempre me dije que no era más que una amiga.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! vuelvo a reportarme tarde, lo sé, pero esta vez tengo una buena excusa. Primero que nada (aunque ya sé que estoy bastante atrasada) quiero desearles FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO, y decirles que es mentira que si pides un Leon Kennedy a Santa éste te lo dejará debajo del árbol U_U**

 **Ahora, pasando al tema de mi tardanza, aquellos que lean mi otro fic "Recuérdame" ya lo saben, pero para los que no, cito:** _"...me entristece decir que mi amor, mi tesoro, mi vida (mi laptop personal) se rompió hace un par de semanas y la he enviado a reparar, pero con ella se fueron también todos los documentos que tenía, entre ellos, todos mis fics :c Quería actualizar antes de navidad y año nuevo, pero no se pudo. :(..."_

 **Pero eso no ha sido lo peor de todo, sino que ya tenía todo el capítulo de este fic hecho, y tuve que reescribirlo en un cuaderno y volver a pasarlo a los documentos de fanfiction mientras luchaba en algo parecido a _"Los Juegos del Hambre"_ por más de cinco minutos en la computadora familiar. Ha sido un tiempo difícil, no les miento. Peero finalmente estoy aquí de nuevo, y como hice en mis otros fics, mi regalo de navidad para ustedes será hacerles un poquito de spoiler de lo que sucederá a continuación: Habrá muuucho drama, reconciliaciones, peleas, problemas con Wesker, tal vez un poquito de lemmon y bastante más Aeon, porque el fic me ha quedado con más Shake y Valenfield que Aeon. Y no diré nada más, no me obliguen (? *le apedrean la casa***

 **giselamoon: hmm... tal vez, tal vez, ya lo veremos :3 aunque ver a Leon celoso ha de ser algo entre tierno, divertido y peligroso (:O me salió una rima xD ), será una reacción interesante de escribir y de leer. Gracias por tu review! n.n**

 **Yato Dios: Gracias por la idea! La tendré en cuenta, eso seguro! ;)**

 **jbadillodavila: Me alegro que te guste este algo alocado pero coherente fic ñ.ñ**

 **Yato: No sé si eres el mismo "Yato Dios", pero te agradeceré igual por las dudas xD Gracias :)**

 **Y sin nada más que decir, me retiro. Suerte a todos y espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap, haré todo lo posible pero no prometo nada hasta que no tenga a mi bebé de nuevo en mis manitas U_U**

 **Saludos!**


	8. Capítulo 8: El Juicio: Parte II

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 ***Narrador externo***

Finalmente el día del juicio llegó, y todos se sentían más que preparados. William Birkin, como era de esperarse, contaba con el mejor abogado de todo los Estados Unidos, mientras que Sherry y Anette, tenían de su parte a una de las mejores abogadas de Nueva York, la licenciada Jill Valentine, quien casualmente era amiga de Sherry. No fue hasta que entraron a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio que se toparon cara a cara ella y él una vez más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó sorprendida

-Vengo en representación de la empresa, Union Technologies.- Respondió él.- ¿No me digas que...?

-Señorita Valentine, ¿podría venir un minuto, por favor? - La llamó Anette desde su lugar, a su lado se encontraba una chica rubia desconocida para Chris y...

-¡¿Jake?! ¿Tú que haces aquí? - El aludido levantó la cabeza del papel que estaba leyendo y luego volvió a lo suyo, totalmente despreocupado.

-Ah, Chris, ¡qué bueno verte! Estoy ayudando a las chicas con el caso.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Se supone que ellas son el enemigo.- Habló, ya entendiendo de qué iba todo.

-Porque creo que su causa es más justa que la de William, eso es todo.

Cuando volteó a ver a Jill, ella ya se había alejado de él, así que decidió volver a su lugar y esperar junto a su equipo.

-Tu compañero nos ha traicionado, pagará por eso cuando Albert se entere.- Le dijo William a su lado.

-Lo sé, y en representación de toda la empresa, le pido disculpas.

-Deberían fijarse mejor a quién emplean, un topo era lo último que necesitábamos. Este juicio ya está perdido.

-Se tomarán medidas radicales, señor. Se lo garantizo.

-Eso espero.

Muy pronto, el juicio dio comienzo y las cosas iban de mal en peor para William. Todos sus puntos fuertes se habían vuelto débiles gracias a la traición de Jake.

-Voy a aplastar a ese gusano.- Susurró William cuando ya todo casi estaba llegando a su fin, y continuaba con el agua hasta el cuello. Jake estaba en serios problemas, de los cuales Chris tal vez le advertiría luego.

Jill por su parte, se sentía carente de información para dar el caso por ganado, aunque prácticamente ya lo estuviera. Cuando fue su última oportunidad para hablar, se le vino rápidamente algo a la cabeza. No era la mejor idea de todas considerando el pasado, pero estaba segura de que funcionaría.

-Llamo al estrado al señor Christopher Redfield.- Dijo con mucha seguridad, bajo la mirada interrogante de su equipo. Él caminó hacia el estrado, juró ser completamente honesto a la hora de responder, se sentó y esperó las preguntas de la rubia que alguna vez fue su amiga. - ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conoce usted al señor Birkin?

-Desde hace poco, él pidió el servicio de nuestra compañía para asegurar sus pertenencias, como usted sabe, somos la mayor empresa tecnológica del mundo por nuestra excelencia y perfección a la hora de crear y vender al cliente.- Respondió, recordando todo el entrenamiento que tuvo durante todos los años que había estado trabajando en la empresa para ese tipo de ocasiones.

-Dígame, ¿su empresa ayuda a todos sus clientes de la misma forma? - Inquirió, paseándose de un lado al otro lentamente, lista para escuchar su respuesta y tomar sus puntos débiles.

-Sólo si es alguien de grandes influencias, estas personas son las que sustentan al país al fin y al cabo. Además, no somos descorazonados, no dudamos en brindarle nuestra ayuda a alguien cuando la necesita.

-Señor Redfield, me temo que está contradiciéndose a usted mismo. Primero dice que su empresa sólo ayuda a aquellas personas que ustedes creen son sumamente influenciales, y por ende, sustentan al país. Y luego agrega que no dudan en ayudar a cualquiera de sus clientes cuando alguno de ellos lo necesita. ¿Está sugiriendo usted entonces que su empresa sólo brinda ayuda a gran escala, como es el caso del señor Birkin, a aquellas personas de gran poder adquisitivo, y que a los demás clientes se les da lo mínimo indispensable con el fin de que se siga hablando bien de la compañía?

-¿Sabe, señorita Valentine? Una vez, una persona muy importante para mí me dijo que realmente no valía la pena esforzarme por algo que no era mío, que no me correspondía, que lo único que hacían conmigo era explotarme. Con el tiempo he aprendido que tenía razón, pero durante ese período en el que no pude ver eso con claridad, esa persona se alejó de mí. Pude notar entonces que, de no haber sido por esa persona, que sé que me brindó la mínima ayuda posible que fue la verbal, yo no hubiese sido capaz de darme cuenta de las cosas, y de poder cambiar mi vida. A esa persona le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello, además de haberse ganado mi cariño para toda la vida, aunque no lo sepa y me odie. Esto comprueba que, aún con la mínima ayuda indispensable brindada, se puede hacer la diferencia.

La cara de Jill era indescriptible. Reflejaba una especie de tristeza, mezclada con sorpresa, felicidad y agonía. Aún sabiendo que el interrogatorio aún no avanzaba hacia donde ella quería, no pudo hacer más que quedarse callada sin quitarle la mirada de encima, lo cuál él tampoco hizo. Durante un segundo, se sintió como si sólo ellos dos estuviesen en la habitación, hasta que el juez decidió hablar.

-¿Tiene algo más para agregar, licenciada Valentine?

-No, su señoría.- Respondió rompiendo el contacto visual con aquél hombre castaño.

-De acuerdo. Señor Redfield, puede tomar asiento.

-Gracias.

-Tras haber escuchado todo lo que los testigos han tenido que decir y considerar las pruebas brindadas, declaro culpable al acusado William James Birkin, quien deberá entregar a su ex-esposa y su hija Annette y Sherry Birkin como compensación por todos los años que han pasado, la mitad de sus propiedades y su dinero. Con esto, doy el caso por cerrado.- Él hizo sonar su pequeño bastón y la gente comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos.

-¡Lo logramos, Jake! - Gritó Sherry con una sonrisa que él nunca había visto en ella. Le dio un gran abrazo de agradecimiento que él devolvió torpemente luego de pensar unos segundos en qué hacer, mientras Anette charlaba con la abogada Jill.

-Te felicito, Sherry.- Dijo el pelirrojo cuando se separaron un poco.

-No podríamos haberlo logrado sin ti, Jake, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo.

A lo lejos y observando a la chica rubia dubitativo, se encontraba un Chris totalmente desesperado por ir a hablar con ella. La expresión en su rostro de hacía un momento le indicaba que algo no andaba bien, y que probablemente era su culpa. Finalmente y dejándose vencer por las fuerzas mayores de la desesperación, caminó por toda la sala hasta llegar hasta a ella.

-Jill, ¿tienes un momento? - Habló detrás de la chica. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras dejaba de ver la tierna escena entre su amiga y su cliente. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, o más específicamente, de él.

-Llevo prisa en este momento, tal vez otro día.- Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta a gran velocidad. Él la siguió hasta el pasillo, donde la jaló del brazo y le hizo detenerse.

-Serán cinco minutos. Además, puedo alcanzarte en mi auto a donde quieras.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor.

-Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo por lo que dije antes, y lo siento, pero...

-No, no lo entiendes.- Susurró interrumpiéndole y mirando hacia el suelo, incapaz de poder verle a los ojos.- Fui completamente una perra contigo, te abandoné cuando necesitabas ayuda pero no podías verlo, me rendí fácil y te hice a un lado, ¿qué crees que dice eso de mí como persona? Soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón. Lo siento, Chris. Siento todo lo que te dije y la manera en la que lo hice.

Chris, ante su confesión, entendió su reacción minutos atrás cuando contestó su última pregunta. Se sentía horrible por haberla hecho sentir culpable, pero a la vez aliviado de que no lo odiara. Sin aguantar ni un segundo más su expresión de dolor, la envolvió en un gran abrazo reconfortante que, después de sorprenderse unos segundos, ella aceptó gustosa. Él olía a _Acqua Di Gio*,_ y eso era sólo un bonus del abrazo que ella pudo disfrutar.

-Claire suele decir que conmigo el tacto no funciona, que debe ser radical a la hora de decirme las cosas, así que no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte.- Respondió, liberándola en contra de su voluntad del abrazo.- Por el contrario, yo debo agradecerle, señorita Valentine, por haberme escuchado y no haber aceptado estar de parte de William hoy.

-Sí, bueno... Sherry me lo había consultado primero así que...- Él la miró con una ceja elevada y ella acabó por soltar la verdad.- De acuerdo, pudo haber influido un poco tu llamada.- Él comenzó a reír y ella lo imitó. era divertido ver a Jill fracasar tratando de mentir.

-Nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa, ¿no es así?

-Jamás en la vida.- Volvieron a reír.

-Jill, ¿de verdad tienes prisa por irte? - Preguntó luego de un corto silencio.

-En realidad, no.- Se sinceró.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a festejar tu victoria?

-Es una excelente idea, ¿a dónde vamos?

-¿Qué propones? - En ese instante, el vientre de Jill hizo ruidos raros.

-Comer.- Respondió riendo.

* * *

 _*Acqua Di Gio: Perfume de Giorgio Armani._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Finalmente, he aquí nuevo capítulo! :D Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas hacerlos más largos porque muchas personas me lo han pedido, así que espero que les guste :) Quiero hacer capítulos de al menos 2000 palabras, pero tengo que ir de a poco porque eso también significa desarrollar más los acontecimientos, y aquellos que me conocen saben que soy bastante apurada y omito lo que en mi opinión no es tan importante por algo que sí lo es. Por favor, paciencia, lo estoy intentando :)**

 **Déjenme un review si les gustó y sino también, la crítica constructiva es bien recibida, como siempre les digo! ñ-ñ**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen, les mando un beso y nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **Bye, bye! :***


	9. Chapter 9: Los baches del pasado

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Narrador externo

 ***Aproximadamente 1 mes antes***

Estrellando el pie derecho cada vez con más frecuencia contra el suelo, el hombre rubio se encontraba pensando en mil cosas a la vez, totalmente molesto. ¿Por qué él, de todas las demás personas de todo Nueva York, era quien se había reunido en ese café con Ada? ¿Acaso era algo de ella? ¿Su novio, tal vez? El sólo hecho de pensarlo le hacía mover mucho más rápido su pie, y su cara pasó de un rosa intenso a un rojo tomate. Sabía muy bien por qué estaba tan molesto, no negaba que Ada Wong le tenía idiotizado bajo sus encantos de mujer y los escotes pronunciados que tanto le gustaba llevar. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo pelos en la lengua al decirle luego de encontrarle espiándola fuera de ese café que no necesitaba de una niñera, seguido de una fuerte discusión acerca de su derecho al libre albedrío como cualquier ciudadano.

-¡Es peor que una adolescente rebelde!- Gruñó levantándose del sofá en el que estaba y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para observar el paisaje y aclararse las ideas. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y su molestia cuando lo descubrió persiguiéndole. Si tan sólo supiera lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella desde que casi le atropella con su auto aquella noche...

* * *

Por su parte, Ada también estaba muy molesta. Era la primera vez que un hombre le exigía explicaciones sin razón y le perseguía tanto. Sabía bien que sus intenciones no eran malas ni tampoco era un psicópata enfermo, de cierto modo era incluso considerado de su parte intentar ayudarle y protegerle, pero para ella, no había cosa que la enfadara más que el hecho de que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos privados.

Leon le agradaba, era cierto, aunque ni ella sabía de qué forma. Sus sentimientos no estaban del todo claros. La relación entre ellos se asemejaba a un campo de batalla: un minuto estaban riendo a carcajadas, y al otro la habitación se llenaba de discusiones y gritos seguidos de sonoros portazos. El caso era que ambos poseían el mismo carácter explosivo, por lo que en ocasiones ninguno sabía ceder ante el otro por simple y puro orgullo.

-Idiota...- Murmuró ella mientras preparaba la cena. Le era imposible quitar de su cabeza la última discusión de la tarde del día anterior. De pronto, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y todos sus pensamientos tortuosos se esfumaron. -¡Grandioso! De seguro ha de ser el idiota del vecino pidiéndome que le baje el volumen a la música.- Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría con pesar, lista para mandar al diablo a quien estuviese del otro lado. Pero, por el contrario, no era su vecino el molesto visitante. -¿Qué quieres?- Dijo con claro fastidio. Era la persona menos indicada para ir a visitarle cuando su humor estaba de perros. -Creí que habíamos quedado en que jamás volverías a pedirme nada.

-Es bueno verte a ti también, Wong. Veo que tu querido novio te ha cambiado bastante, no te recordaba como una mujer que pierde fácilmente los estribos.- Respondió su visitante con sorna.

-¿No será más bien que tú no sabes cómo hacerme perderlos?

-Puede ser- Elevó la comisura derecha en una pequeña sonrisa, y luego aclaró su garganta. -¿Puedo pasar, por favor?- Ella quitó el brazo de la puerta y le dejó pasar. Mientras el visitante se acomodaba sobre su sofá principal, cerró la puerta y apagó la música. -Tienes una casa... encantadora.

-Ahórrate los cumplidos.- Su visitante volvió a sonreír de lado y adoptó una pose más relajada mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente.

-De acuerdo.- Comenzó. -Te he visto. He estado observándote durante mucho tiempo, Wong, más del que puedes imaginarte. Sé todo lo que has hecho, con quién estuviste anoche y hace dos meses, qué has comido, dónde has dormido... y mucho más.

-¿Entonces? ¿Has venido a decirme que eres un psicópata que me sigue a todas partes?- Preguntó la chica con extrema calma y seguridad, obviamente se estaba burlando de quién tenía enfrente. Su invitado se quitó las gafas y dejó ver sus ojos. Éstos, los cuales según las leyendas eran verdes, ahora eran completamente negros.

-Sé lo que pretendes. Sé para quién trabajas, y sé lo que quieres hacerle a Kennedy.- Se inclinó hacia ella y no despegó su mirada oscura ni un segundo, su voz llena de firmeza erizaba la piel de cualquiera. -No te dejaré tirar abajo mi compañía así como así.- Se levantó de pronto del sofá y ojeó la biblioteca detrás de ella, pero las preferencias de lectura de la chica no parecían hacerle mella. -Julio Verne, ¿huh? Interesante.- Dijo tomando uno de los libros para volver a colocarlo en su lugar nuevamente. -Te ofrezco un trato, Wong. Si tú te retiras del lado enemigo y vienes conmigo, te concederé un gran cargo además de un sueldo de seis cifras mensuales. O sino...- Sonrió y se acercó por detrás de ella para posar sus labios muy cerca de su oreja y susurrarle.-...tu queridísimo Leon sabrá quién eres en realidad.- Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje luego de volver a ponerse las gafas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Que tengas un buen día, querida. Esperaré tu llamada con ansias.

* * *

 _2:32 A.M_

Dio vueltas en la cama desde la medianoche intentando dormir, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. La conversación con aquél demonio de ojos negros le inquietaba, a pesar de intentar convencerse a ella misma de que la elección que debía hacer era muy fácil. Pero, ¿realmente lo era? _"Tu queridísimo Leon sabrá quién eres en realidad"_ ; ¿por qué le inquietaba tanto que él supiese la verdad sobre ella? Después de todo, nunca fue más que un conocido que casi le atropelló. De cualquier forma, era obvio que la chica de rasgos asiáticos se preocupaba por Leon, y además, también le agradaba a pesar de las peleas.

* * *

 _3:47 A.M_

-¡Maldito imbécil!- Dijo enfadada mientras volvía a hacer una excursión a la cocina por algo de comer. El hecho de que Albert Wesker fuese el culpable de su insomnio no hacía más que enfurecerla peor. ¿Por qué la decisión era tan difícil?

Tomó el celular de la mesa ratona del living y marcó su número rápidamente. Ella era la única persona que no se molestaría eternamente por haberle llamado casi a las cuatro de la mañana para pedirle ayuda con un problema no tan grave a la vista de otros.

-¡Ada!

-¡Sherry! ¿Te he despertado?

-No, no en realidad, yo...

-¡Genial! Necesito tu ayuda.

-Ahm, ¿debe ser ahora mismo? Estoy un poco...

-¡Sherry!- Oyó una voz masculina a través del teléfono. -¿Vienes? La abogada tiene algo que quizá nos sea muy útil.

-Ya voy, Jake. Dame un minuto.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aún trabajando en el caso.- Dijo Ada, sin hacer notoria en su voz la desilusión que sentía.

-No te preocupes, podemos reunirnos mañana en el restaurante de siempre si quieres.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me presentes a ese tal Jake del que no paras de hablar.

-T-tal vez lo haga...

-¡Oh, vamos!

-Lo intentaré, tiene mucho trabajo siempre así que lo dudo.

-Aún así, fabrica tiempo para ayudarte.

-Eso es diferente, Ada, él...

-No busques excusas, ambas sabemos lo que sucede entre ustedes.- Dijo riendo. -Te dejo continuar, buenas noches.

-¡Que no hay nada!- Respondió su rubia amiga ruborizada de pies a cabeza, la cuál estaba agradecida de que Ada no estuviese frente a ella en ese momento para burlarse por negar lo innegable. -Buenas noches.

Luego de acabar de comer lo que encontró en la heladera, regresó a la cama, y extrañamente logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 ***Al día siguiente***

-¡Hola!- Gritó la rubia sentándose al lado de su amiga, quien se sobresaltó al oírla chillar tan alegremente y llevó la mano izquierda hacia su sien con una expresión de dolor. En su otra mano, se encontraba firmemente sujetada una taza pequeña de café negro, junto con los cadáveres de otras cinco tazas iguales que alguna vez contuvieron café. -¡Oh! ¿Estás bien?

-No he podido pegar ojo por más de tres horas, mi maldito jefe está chinchándome el triple de lo usual, y hay algo que te contaré que no deja de perturbar mi mente. A parte de eso sí, estoy genial.- Suspiró. -Sólo quiero mandar a todo el mundo al diablo.

-¡Wow! Ha tenido que ser algo muy drástico para que estés quejándote abiertamente y bebiéndote todo el café que puedan tener aquí.

-No fue drástico, sólo...- La rubia la miró mal y ella volvió a suspirar.

-Siempre tiendes a minimizarlo todo. Vamos, dime qué ocurre y suelta ese café.

-Tú ya sabes que hasta hace unos años trabajé de encubierto para Albert Wesker.- Sherry asintió, prestándole especial atención al relato. -Ahora trabajo en el hospital, pero...

-Lo sé, tienes esta otra cosa con "Genuine T" a lo que estás atada a colaborar para pagar la deuda de tu mamá, ¿cierto?

-Sí.- Asintió con pesar. -Pero... no me enorgullece lo que tengo que hacer, en absoluto.- Su compañera abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella se le adelantó. -Lo sé, hice cosas muy malas cuando estuve del lado de Wesker, pero por alguna razón esta vez no estoy segura de qué hacer.

-¿Qué te han pedido que hagas?- Ada levantó la mirada y la unió con la de su amiga; suspiró otra vez, todo el tema le afectaba más de lo que buscaba aparentar.

-Que destruya _Union Technologies_ , la compañía rival de _Genuine T_ , desde dentro. De esta manera, mis deudas, o más bien las de mi madre, quedarán saldadas para siempre.

-¿Y de lo contrario?

-Presentarán cargos contra mí por allanamiento de propiedad privada y acabaré arrestada sin derecho a fianza.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo sé, se están revelando muchos misterios :D Finalmente, las ideas de qué hacer con Ada brotaron solas y las amé totalmente, se viene mucha más acción Aeon, como les comenté hace poco :3**

 **Sharon Kennedy: ¡Hola! Yo a ti te conozco, ¿no es así? ¿Tú lees "recuérdame"? En todo caso, te agradezco el haberte tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarme un review, me encanta leerlos siempre que tengo tiempo libre :3**

 **Yato Dios: Amo, y de verdad AMO que me des ideas para el fic, ya tengo pensado cómo enlazar lo que me has propuesto antes (lo de explicar cómo han ido ascendiendo cada uno en la compañía), y lo de la participación de Wesker ya lo tenía pensado, aunque ahora se multiplicó pues se me ocurrió todo este embrollo con Ada :D Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios. ¿Qué es Skyrim? O.O**

 **Y pues si sigo escribiendo adelantaré cosas así que, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Bye, bye! :***


End file.
